iFugitive
by Never Touch Porcupines
Summary: Fraternal twins Tennyson and Devin are thieves they both are supposed to be murdered, until the iCarly gang witnesses the whole thing. Now they all are running from a crazy serial killer, hitman and police, everyone thinking they are ALL fugitives.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! This is my first ever Fanfiction story so I'm a bit nervous to write, but hope you don't get pissed at me for being a terrible writer or anything! I personally don't think I'm SUPER bad but would love to hear your opinion. By the way, your opinion to me isn't taken harshly, I'll understand if you tell me it was terrible, at least if you say WHY._

_~NTP_

* * *

><p><strong>iFugitive<br>**

_Fraternal twins Tennyson and Devin are both thieves, but while they both are supposed to be being murdered for revenge against their family, the iCarly gang witnesses the whole thing. Now they all are on the run from a crazy serial killer, hitman and the police. With the mistake that Carly, Sam and Freddie are all part of the murders, stealing and cheating that Tennyson and Devin have done._

**I don't know, this story could be Seddie or it could be Creddie hell it could be either! Maybe if you all just tell me what you want I'll listen XD**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>

**I swear in the story and I might even have some sexual content, so just be warned!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**It Was Supposed To Be Easy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seattle, Washington 11:53pm<strong>

**Devin Cadence's POV  
><strong>

Listen up loud and clear to me. This was NEVER and I damn well mean NEVER supposed to happen, Tenny and me ending up with these guys. Ask anyone from our rivals, they'll tell you the same. And none of our friends were supposed to end up dead.

**~Present Day~**

"State your name please," the man asks stiffly.

"Callie Smith," I mutter, avoiding direct eye contact.

"Age,"

"Seventeen," I hear myself say, automatic and quick.

He nods, swiftly I allow my eyes to dart to the papers resting openly on the desk. Kinda like a candy dish set out and I'm the little kid, nervous to reach out and take something, but the want for the sweet taste overpowering.

When your in the theft business, you pretty much have your fake name & age down easy. The constant flicker of the little black fan that sits on "Deputy Ralph's" desk is bugging the hell out of me. I have the urge and instinct to bring my palm down on the stupid machine.

"Alright, _Devin, _next time I see you or your friend around here I'm kicking you both out, and calling the cops," Ralph snaps, it's obvious that he likes having his so called "authority". But its extent is to the big and grand title, Mall Cop. Yeah, you're so great and cool Mr. Mall Cop, catching rotten kids and everything, yeah right.

"Okay," Tennyson and I both grumble. With a pleased with himself look, he nods to the door, gesturing for us to leave. Tenny stands, pulling me from the straightjacket related seat, acting like first time shoplifters, we walk with hung heads. I know we're both grinning like hell on the inside, wait till this guy sees.

We let the door swing behind us and then once it's shut, I wrench the door jam out of my bag and stuff the little plastic trap under the grey splintering wood.

"Hurry!" I growl at Tenny, he nods, scowling a little to me, before ripping out a drill and a slender metal pick. My heart pounds a little faster as his finger moves to the on button, one switch and we're both racing against the very small window of time.

_Click!_

The drill's high pitched cry echoes through the halls, I can hear Deputy Ralph clattering from his swivel chair and rushing to the door. Instantly I've slammed my whole body and weight against the door. Tenny works quickly at the little lockbox, as my breath is almost knocked from me, holding the cop off.

"What are you teens doing!" he shouts to us from the other side, I've already duck taped the small window that shows the empty hallway from the door. I can't let him through, one, this whole scam will all be over, two, I will never hear the end of it from Tennyson.

"Open up!" he screams through the cheep wood, in a failed attempt to scare us out of it. Easy mind tricks, learned personally by me and Tenny both. I feel more strength rush into my limbs once I hear the quick clink of the lockbox opening. I know Tenny, he can pull an easy hack like this off in seconds, I didn't worry.

"Let's move Dev!" Tennyson shouts, we sweep up our backpacks and haul ass. While we both almost trip over our own feet running, my Dad's voice echoes in my head.

* * *

><p><em>"Now listen good and clear Devin, you and Tennyson are gonna get in there, in and out, 7 minutes MAX this is an easy gig, so you better not mess it up, got that girl?" Dad said with a joint between his fingers.<em>

_"Got that Pa," I responded with a curt nod._

_"That's my little girl, you and Tenny be careful," he told me I smiled and threw my switchblade in my backpack._

* * *

><p>"Time?" I ask quickly, my breath escaping from me once again. We burst into the crowd and fall into a walking pace.<p>

"Three minutes left, don't sweat it Dev, it's an easy gig, just like Dad said," Tenny says, giving me that crocked grin. Mom and Dad said they would have the story robbed and be out in seconds if we could distract the guard.

Tennyson and I both stride out of the store with ease, the alarms going off shortly after our departure. We make our way down 5th Avenue, Seattle is honestly an easy place to streets are empty and the pale glow from the lamp posts lights both our ways.

"Good job sis," Tenny says, giving me a quick high-five.

"Not to bad yourself," I laugh, we blissfully walk along the cracked and bumpy sidewalk, not bothered by the night.

"Don't move," someone hisses, and my legs stop working. A man peals himself from the shadows of an allyway, gun poised at us. Another guy follows up behind him.

"We know you two Cadence kids. Teresa and John's little devils," the one on the left snarls, Tenny wraps his hand behind my back around mine. Something he always used to do when we got ourselves in too deep.

"We're supposed to give them a message, and you two little shits are gonna deliver, ain't that right Wolf?" the one on the right says in a low playful voice, apparently to his partner "Wolf".

"That's damn right," Wolf growls and flicks out a switchblade, which shimmers in the dim glow.

Wolf approaches me, and Tennyson's grip grows stronger around my hand.

"Why! Aren't you a pretty thing?" Wolf snickers, and I can tell whats probably coming for me. I try to remember all the steps Dad told me to do when I was in trouble, but everything seemed to have slipped my mind.

"Don't you dare get near my sister," Tenny snarls, releasing my hand and stepping in front of me, broad shoulders and tall frame blocking my view.

Without warning, Wolf swings his fist, it swoops down and catches Tenny in the chin, I stifle a gasp as he stumbles backwards a little, but recovers.

"Just like a Cadence, eh? Strong and protective, but stupider than shit," the other guy chuckles, I'm trying to, without notice, slip my hand in my bag to get my switchblade.

Wolf shoves Tenny out of the way and holds his blade up to my neck before I can do anything, I feel the prick of the knife on my soft skin.

"You're Devin, I know the Cadence's last daughter got killed by bleedin' out, why don't we let this one do the same," Wolf says, and I dig my nails into my skin, preparing for the worst.

"Oh my gosh," I hear a voice breath from behind Wolf, all eyes turn to three teens, two girls and a guy, all staring with wide eyes.

A searing pain shoots through my arm, and I realize Wolf has accidenly sliced me on my forearm instead of a slit to my neck.

"Cellphones!" I gasp out, the pain in my arm growing firey and stronger with each passing moment.

Automatically the boy flips out a PearPhone and begins to dial.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" I can hear the operators voice ask. Wolf and the other guy are freaked and I know it, taking advantage of the situation I make a mad dash through the two thugs and Tenny follows, I can hear Wolf and the other one going after the three guys who saved our asses. No matter how heartless I've been before, I couldn't leave those three behind.

"Turn around!" I shout, and I can hear one of the girls screaming.

"You go get them Tenny I'll grab the car," I snap, when I check over my shoulder I see Tennyson running and the blonde girl putting up a damn good fight, protecting the guy and the brunette as much as she can.

I round a corner, feeling my lungs closer to bursting. My eyes settle on our old Jeep Cherokee, not the fastest car or anything, but it blended damn easy and no one noticed it. I snatched the keys from my jeans pocket and lunged into the car.

Hitting the gas, I speed down the asphalt street, my eyes catching the sight of Tenny and the three sprinting down the sidewalk, Wolf on their tails. I slam on the brakes, my ankle shooting with pain from the force. Leaning back I throw open the door.

"Get the hell in!" I scream and Tenny dives through the door and tumbles in. The blonde doesn't hesitate and jumps after him, the two others look a bit crossed but hear Wolf behind them and clamber in.

I once again press my foot hard on the gas and speed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Beetle Jone's POV<strong>

**Seattle, Washington 12:18am**

* * *

><p>"Damn kids got away," Wolf snarls, slamming his fist against the brick wall, he winces a little in pain, but quickly shakes it off.<p>

"What do we do?" I ask, wondering if the boss is gonna be angry, okay he's gonna be damn angry.

"Well, do you have any idea who those three kids were that were with the Cadence's?" Wolf growls, still riving with fury. I know he's probably thinkin' 'bout how mad boss is gonna be.

"I think they were those kids on iCarly," I say, remembering the webshow from when I was surfing the internet. It ain't wrong to just remember that, right? I mean they're kind funny.

"What? You know who they are!" Wolf exclaims, then grabs me by my collar with a wicked grin.

"Well?"

"Carly, Sam and Teddy, or maybe his name was Freddie... They're all over the web," I tell him, and Wolf's smile grows wider.

"Thank god Beetle, thank god!" he sighs, with a smile and a look of relief.

I watch as Wolf flips out his cellphone and makes a call, it goes on for awhile until Wolf hangs up and is still smiling, which Wolf only does when he knows we're gunna make money and boss is gunna be proud of us.

"The Freddie kid has a Mom, what do you say Beetle? Wanna pay her a visit?" Wolf cackles, and I know what's coming, I pull my gun out and nod to my cousin, I'm ready this time.

* * *

><p><em>O_O how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review and let's hope everyone's alive by next chapter *evil grin*. TTFN!<em>


	2. Never Ever Games

_Okay, I'm back! Hope you enjoy this! By the way, thanks Addie for reading! You and Vampie are like my fave authors so it means a lot!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Never Ever Games  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seattle, Washington 12:27am<strong>

**Sam Puckett's POV**

* * *

><p>Okay this is the weirdest day of my life. Carly, Fredward and I were all walking back to Carly's place from dinner cause it was Spencer's goodbye ceremony. He's got some fancy art show in New York and he's going for like a month. Then we see these four people yelling at each other, and now we're in some car going who knows where.<p>

"So, you guys have names?" I dare to ask, there's silence and Carly's staring at me like I just asked a real personal question.

"No," the guy answers, but the girl rolls her eyes. Even though they're pinned on the dark road ahead of us, she was going seventy in a thirty mile zone but she's toned it down to fifty.

"I'm Devin and he's Tennyson," she responds, through gritted teeth.

"C-can you just drop us off at my apartment," Carly mumbles shakily, she's such a good-girl type. But I like that about her, it make me feel less bad, you know?

"Sure," Devin answers, and pulls the car over to the side of the road, making us all jerk around.

"Where do you live?" she asks, staring back at us.

Carly looks uneasy to tell a stranger that narrowly missed getting beat up by some thugs, where she lives, even if she's a teenage girl.

"Bushwell," I state, and I can feel both Carly & Freddie's eyes shooting at me.

Tennyson turns to face us, he has dark brown spiky hair and light blue eyes, he kinda looks like some guy straight out of High School Musical, a little too dreamy. But his jaw is set tight and his eyes look hollow.

"That's on 4th Ave, right?" he asks, Carly mutters something and nods. Freddie clutches the seat as the car jerks around and speeds off, I almost jump too.

A couple minutes later Devin's car pulls us up to the side of Carly's building and slams on the brakes making everyone lurch forward, Carly throws open the door to the car and flies out, Freddie on her tail. I slide out slower, taking one last look at the two as they wait patiently for us to leave.

"Wait," Devin mutters, and I look over to her.

"Here's your phone back," she says, and hands me my phone.

"How'd you... Nevermind..." I mumble and get out and take my place next to Carly.

"Oh gosh... Oh geez, what just happened!" Carly says, fanning herself dramatically with her hand. Freddie raises an eyebrow, but he looks freaked out too.

"We just got a ride from two people who almost got mugged, hey I think they helped us out," I respond, Carly considers what I said for a second, and then nods in agreement.

"Did you guys see whats back in their trunk?" Freddie asks, we both shake our heads.

"They had like, five black duffel bags," he says, and I roll my eyes.

"Just cause they had black bags doesn't mean they robbed a bank or anything, for all we know they were on their way for a camping trip," I mutter, I honestly just wanna forget this whole freaky think, and by making excuses I'll be able to forget. I guess Carly has the same mentality, she walks up and pulls the door open to her building, me following.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Knock, knock...<em>

"Who's at our door at... Two in the morning..." I grumble, Carly mutters something about getting it.

"Hurry up!" I hear Freddie's voice call from the other side, the door swings open and he comes stumbling in, locking the door behind.

"What's going on?" Carly snaps, hair frazzled and almost sticking up straight.

"These people are trying to get in through my window!" he pants, clutching his chest and sinking to the floor.

"W-what! Why didn't you call the cops?" Carly exclaims, locking the door and pulling Freddie up off the ground.

"C-cause! Remember how Lewbert took my phone cause I was talking too loud?" Freddie says, looking a little pissed off, I pull out my phone and poke the screen on.

My fingers press 9-1-1 and I hear the buzz of each ring finally an operator picks up.

"911 what's your emergency?" I hear a woman ask.

"H-help! Someone's breaking into the house next door!" I stutter, there's a pause.

"Where are you Miss?"

I recite Carly's address.

"I'm sorry, but we got several tips that there would be prank calls coming from this area," the woman says, she sounds pretty angry. Then there's that final click and I feel like a chick in a horror movie.

"W-what's going on!" Carly asks, running over to me.

"They said it was a prank call," I mumble, feeling myself loose color. My hearts pounding faster and my stomach does a backflip.

There's a banging noise on the door and my legs feel frozen to the ground, we all stare at the door like deer in the headlights.

"Open up the damn door!" I hear a girls voice scream from the other side of the door, we're all freaked out and a brief vision of myself being dead on the ground makes me shiver.

"U-up stairs!" I stutter and then hear a loud bone chilling _bang!_

The door swings open and a blazing eyed Tennyson and a gun carrying Devin come stumbling in.

"Now haul ass you three before we all get our asses kicked," Tennyson snarls and bolts up the stairs, Devin behind him.

_"Where are they!" _

A voice screams from the other room and I go up the stairs, almost tripping over myself to get away, Carly and Freddie on my tail. We all burst into Carly's room and instantly I see Tennyson and Devin stacking things in front of it.

"Well? Are you guys just gonna stand there?" Devin snaps, shoving a pink swivel chair and propping it against the door handle. I snatch a side table up. Once we're done blocking ourselves in, Tennyson runs to the window and opens it up, a swish of cold air rustling through the bedroom.

He inhales quickly and then jumps, Devin following in a swift gesture.

All of us run to the window to see them on someones deck bellow, both of them are motioning for us to jump too. There's a clatter of footsteps outside the door and I know we have too.

I plunge into the darkness and land sloppily on the deck, my head narrowly missing a stretch of iron bars.

"It's okay Carly it doesn't hurt!" I call up to my friend, who's nervously biting her lip. There's a slam outside the door and she gives a little yelp and jumps, Freddie jumps right after and they both tumble onto the small patio.

"Everyone okay?" Devin asks quickly, she doesn't even check to take a head count before clambering down a rickety ladder then hoping onto the concrete bellow.

"Let's MOVE people!" she snaps, Tennyson's already beside her and they impatiently await for our descent.

We all go down the ladder slowly, once everyone's grounded Tennyson wrenches open a the door to their Jeep and we all pile in, breathless. A squeal of tires sounds behind us and a black van is barreling down the street towards us.

"Grab that bag back there will you?" Tennyson growls, his knuckles are white on the steering wheel. The car springs to life and speeds around a bend, jerkily swerving and sliding along the frost covered road.

We're all motionless, Freddie, Carly and I exchanging nervous glances, trying to communicate through small hand gestures and expressions.

"Are you guys deaf!" he snarls and Freddie scrambles to throw one of the black bags up to the front seat. Devin unzips it with haste and pulls out another hand gun, passing it over to Tennyson, who steers with one hand, and hangs onto the weapon with another. At the sight of the gun I can see Carly's brown eyes widen.

"Get down before I shoot this thing," Devin mutters, I hear it click and she rolls down her window. I hear a bang and then another, before diving for cover to the floor. Unlike every other car floor I've seen it's perfectly cleaned.

_Bang! Bang! _

"Damingo.

Devinn it Tennyson! Why'd you give me the Kel-Tec?" I hear Devin shout, in between shots.

"First thing I grabbed, so deal!" he snaps back, the car makes a sharp turn, throwing all of us to the left, I hear my knuckles crack against the door and a pain flare through my fingers.

After a couple speeding minutes, and I feel like my heart has leaped into my throat, the car finally comes to a slow stop. Beads of sweat line Devin and Tennyson's brow, both of them panting.

"Get out of the car," Devin growls, wrenching her door open.

None of us move, even Tennyson is still sitting in his seat, clutching the handle like a lifeline.

She throws open our door, then goes around the back and grabs three other black duffle bags.

I force my legs to pull myself out of the car, my hands are shaking and I feel like I'm about to puke, either from the excitement or Tennyson's driving.

We're in front of a small house, a burnt lawn is in the front, with some tacky lawn ornaments, a smiling garden gnome and a faded pink flam gives the flamingo a good kick, sending it flying across the grass and into the cracked sidewalk, her eyes burning with fury.

"Just hurry up and get inside," she mutters to me, Carly and Freddie have both gotten out and Devin unlocks the front door, letting us in. I hear the car start up and Tennyson backs it quickly into the small garage.

When we step inside, it smells like an auto shop, it looks like a normal cheep house, a couch, small TV, dining table, little kitchen. A picture frame is sitting on the side of the couch, it has a smiling family, with four fat little kids and a two whales of people, who are probably the parents.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"I don't know, we don't own this house anyway," Tennyson responds and collapses onto the overstuffed chair.

I decide not to question this and sit down onto the stiff looking couch, Carly and Freddie sit beside me, both of them looking a little twitchy. Devin shuts the door and locks it, then unzips one of the bags.

She digs around for a little bit, while the rest of us sit silent.

"Tenny, have they called you yet?" she asks, he shakes his head sadly.

"Listen you three, sorry to drag you all into this, but we might as well know your names," Tennyson mutters, trying to start conversation, but to be honest he sucks at it.

"I'm Freddie, she's Sam and she's Carly," Freddie answers bluntly, he looks scared to death, but kinda brave at the same time. Does that make sense?

"That's nice to know," Devin says, finally producing a cellphone and sitting on the arm of the chair Tennyson is sitting in.

"Okay look, this is a disposable, I have two others in the back but for now one of you can call your parents and tell them you won't be coming home, got that?" she tells us, but her tone sounds like she's talking about if she should buy the tuna on rye or the pastrami...

"W-what?" Carly exclaims, eyes freaking out.

"You can't go home, unless you want Wolf and Beetle to rip your guts out," Tennyson mumbles, he looks a little sorry for us, but man they both have hollow about them.

"But we have nothing to do with you two!" I protest angrily.

"Yeah, you don't, but they think you do so now you do," Devin answers with a sigh at the end.

* * *

><p><em>Well bye! I'll update soon!<em>


	3. Authors Note

**Okay so now Chris (When I Fall Don't Help Me Up) is writing this with me. So yep!**


End file.
